A variety of devices mounted on a vehicle include an inductor and as such an inductor mounted on a vehicle, there has been known a type in which coil is wound around a core and the core and coil are covered with a casing or the like as required while the terminal of the wire is installed by flow solder or the like. The inductors include a laterally mounted type inductor which is mounted with the axial line of the winding parallel to a mounting substrate. The laterally mounted type inductor has an advantage that the dimension of its projection can be reduced when the length of the coil in the axial direction is large.
In recent years, there exists an inductor of a type using flat wire as coil to increase the percentage of occupation of the inductor and meet a trend of intensified current. As an example, Patent Document 1 has disclosed an inductor of the aforementioned laterally mounted type in which two flat wires are wound by edgewise winding such that the flat wires overlap. Further, Patent Document 2 has disclosed a structure in which two flat wires wound in edgewise winding are stacked along the normal line direction of a mounting substrate.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-17328 (see summary, paragraph number 0012, FIG. 1 and the like)    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-85232 (see summary, FIG. 1 and the like)